chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Louisa Brook
Louisa Rosa Brook is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She will mainly be used in future. She is currently 4 years old, and possesses the abilities of Immortality, Projection, Jactitation and Sonic Vampirism. She is the youngest daughter of Cierra and Timothy Brook. Appearance Louisa has medium brown eyes and light brown hair, along with a skin tone which tans easily. Her hair will always remain wavy, but will darken as she ages. As an adult, she will cut it just below shoulder length and will sometimes choose to straighten it. She is currently a small child, but will grow to be 5'8 in height, with a curvaceous figure. She will be very fashion conscious as an adult. She will take great pride in her appearance and will always dress to flatter herself. Abilities Louisa's first ability is Immortality. This ability makes her heal rapidly from any injury, no matter how severe, taking only seconds. It also prevents her from developing illnesses, meaning that she has never been ill in her entire life. It is believed that she has possessed the ability since birth. However, she was a year old before she first displayed it, as she didn't get hurt at all until she had reached this age. In future, once she has reached adulthood, she will find that the ability dramatically slows her aging, and it will eventually make her completely immortal. At the moment, she does feel temporary pain from her injuries. It is known that in future she will lose the capacity to feel physical pain. Her second ability is Projection. Louisa can project her thoughts into reality and use this to alter her surroundings. She can create objects, change details and move things around, imposing her will upon the area around her, and at the moment she tends to do so on a whim. All of her uses of the ability give whatever or whoever she affects a temporary amber glow. She can also physically project herself from one location to another and can astral project. At the moment, she tends to mix up these two aspects. She will in future learn to use the ability to time travel and to alter much larger amounts of reality, but will find that these more strenuous displays of the ability will exhaust her, and that her immortality will not protect her from this. Her third ability is Jactitation, which enables her to channel kinetic energy in order to fight. When this is done, she moves in a powerful, coordinated and reflexive pattern of attacks, which lets her fight in the most effective manner at that time. It can be done using any form of weapon, and also weaponless. While using the ability, she is barely conscious of her surroundings and actions, and move as if on instinct. Often she is unable to clearly recall the events and her actions afterwards. Her final ability is Sonic Vampirism. Louisa can gain enhanced strength from noise, including her own voice. Therefore, as an adult, she will develop a tendancy to shout when fighting in order to strengthen herself. She will also combine the ability with her fighting using jactitation. The louder the noise, the more strength she gains, but it doesn't make a difference whether the sound all comes from one source or many multiple sources. She can gain strength comparable to enhanced strength. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cierra Brook *Father - Timothy Brook *Older sisters - Ava and Gabrielle Brook *Future younger sisters - Catalina and Nieve Brook History Louisa is currently four years old and was born in October 2003. Her mother manifested her second ability, ability manipulation, during her pregnancy. It is believed that she unknowingly used it to advance her daughter's first two abilities. Louisa's father left when she was a year old, going to work abroad. She had no memories of him until he returned and didn't recognise him initially. Etymology Louisa is a Germanic name meaning "fame and war", which could refer to how her abilties, in particular jactitation and sonic vampirism, can be used to help her fight. Her middle name, Rosa, is Latin and refers to the rose flower. Her surname, Brook, is English and means "brook, stream", usually a reference to a family which had lived near water. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.